


My Curse and Cure

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [17]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fifth Holy Grail War, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythology References, One Shot, POV Alternating, Rare Pairings, Relationship of Convenience, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They were akin to each other, more than they cared to admit.





	My Curse and Cure

"You've been mistreated, haven't you?" Caster asked the woman before her, a hand under the chin, the one named Rider.

Back then, it was all a blur, memories from who they once were.

Now, it came crashing down, and they didn't care. Caster was once Medea, who was the apple in a man's eye, and then thrown away, tossed aside as if she was nothing. It cut her deep, left a wound that could never healed, but then again, tragedy seemed to run through and through during this Holy Grail War. The important thing was that when it came to kindred spirits, Medea was no longer known as such.

She was Caster, and now she sought the one who left the name Medusa behind, who was an enemy.

The other woman was known as Rider. They were akin to each other, more than they cared to admit.

Rider may not have realized it at the time, or why Caster wanted what she did, but she was more than happy to oblige, to deliver what could take away such pain.

"Yes, I have," Rider said. Caster smiled tenderly, tinged with deceit.

In the hollow chambers, where they stood, Caster couldn't resist reaching out. She brushed her fingertips against Rider's pale skin. Rider shivered at her touch, trembling a little; a grin painted her features, playing coy all the while. Their eyes were covered, sealed, and yet their touches lit their sight. Synapses fired as Rider ended up trailing her fingers across Caster's mouth, feeling her soft lips.

"So have I. We are alike in that. It's a shame. And yet, it has brought us together." Caster breathed out. Rider relished the woman's hands upon her face, her touch making her mouth go dry and her stomach knot.

"M-make it all go away, please." Rider asked, pleading, so unlike her, but now it felt so right. Caster obliged, leaning in and pressing her lips against hers, kissing her all over, making her forget, again and again.


End file.
